scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle
My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle is an American-Japanese animated 2D upcoming official 2019 animated film due the 2016 film; My Little Pony Crossover Villains It took place back after Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe Lyrics by Lorne Balfe From Producer Genndy Tartakovsky and the studios that brought you Tangled Wreck It-Ralph Frozen Big Hero 6 Zootopia and Moana Cast *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Poof, Lucy Loud, Ashi, Bryan V and Terrence *Jack McBrayer as Wander *Greg Eagles as Grim Reaper *Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina *Moe Hornsby as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Mac Haywood as Dez *Sergio Di Zio as Puffin *Stephany Seki as Akiko *Cory Doran as Jimmy Two-Shoes *Brain Froud as Bezzy J. Heinous *Huck Milner as Twilight Jr. *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Bill Cipher *Mark Williams as Soos Ramirez *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *Tom Kenny as Squint, Razmo, Commander Peepers and Mayor of Townsville *JK Simmons as Ford Pines *Alan Tudyk as King Riven and Ludo *Emma Thompson as Queen Moon *Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers *Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers *David Hornsby as Leif Bornewell III *Eric Bauza as Mole and Master Frown *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki and Jenny Wakeman *Grey DeLise as Yumi Yoshimura, Mandy Lola, Lana and Lily Loud and Frankie Foster *Keone Young as Kaz Harada *James Arnold Taylor as Rapido *Courtenay Taylor as Ko *Ashly Burch as Enid and Anairis Q *Ian-Jones-Quarty as Radicles *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Mandy Moore as Rainbow Dash *Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlane *Kira Tozer as Misha *Ryan Bell as UD *Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse and Nicolas Charbonneaux as MaXi (Mara and Xilo) *Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman *Richard Cox as Kevin Reynolds *Lee Tockar as Theodore Roach Roachnolds *Tabitha St. German as Rarity, Helosie and Jennifer Shope *Sarah Silverman as Fluttershy *Dan Castellaneta as Voodoo Man *April Winchell as Sylvia *Anthony Gonzalez as Spike and Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael and Mina Monroe *Ginnifer Goodwin as Anne Boonchuy *Angela Galuppo as Bloom *Jennifer Segum as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Jodie Restner as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Layla *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog *Max Charles as Miles Tails Prower *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Enchidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Robbie Daymond as Blake Myers *Derek Dressler as Mitch de la Cruz *Collin Drean as Lincoln Loud *Caherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud and Mr. Coconuts *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Jill Talley as Rita Loud *Brian Stephanek as Lynn Loud Sr. *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Paul Reubens as King the Owl House *Kate Flannery as Carol *David Herman as Mr. Gar *Stamper as Sir Pentious *Paul Reubens as Cuts and Boyo *Bill Farmer as Doc *Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy *Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey and Mr. Green *Scott Meville as Sneezy *Bill Kopp as Mad Jack *Billy West as Bashful and Snuk *Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy and Mr. Pocket *Stephen Stanton as Sleepy *Amanda Leighton as Blossom *Kristen Li as Bubbles *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup *Sean Marquette as Mac Foster *Keith Ferguson as Bloo and Lord Hater *Leigh Allyn Baker as Queen Delighful *Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom, Katz and Meddlen Meadows *John de Lancie as Discord *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane *Jennifer Martin as Miss Sara Bellum *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood *Anna Faris as Sam Sparks *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack *Jess Harnwell as Grim Gloom *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom *Nathan Carlson as Vlad, Mitch and Migmar Migmar *Corey Burton as Nicolai *Noel Wells as Lord Dominator *Fred Tatsciore as Masked Lord Dominator *Veronica Taylor as The Spy from Apartment 8-i *Marc Thompson as Masterson *Robbie Subbett as Flowershirt *Alan Turiel as Black Hat *Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *John DiMaggio as Baron Vain *Jeff Bannett as Rat and Mr. Woop Man *Bronde Carmichael as Sarah Corduroy *Miles Christopher Bakshi as Densa Sheriff *TJ Miller as Robbie Valentino *Audrey Wasilewski as Little Bear SoundtrackEdit *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 1. Heroes is Returns Define Dancing *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 2 Race Opening Race *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 3. Adventure Trek Into Darkness Main Title/Tarzan Kala Kerchar *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 4. King Nixels Hollow Theme/Ghost in the Shell Shelling Sequence *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 5. Beanch Race The Chase Begins *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 6. Plan Jam Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 7. School Hero 6 Nerd School *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 8. Nixel and Martian The Battle Song *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 9. Food Fights of the Caribbean Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 10. Kingdom Dance Tangled *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 11. Twilight Jr's Dream to Predition *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 12. Heroes meets King Nixels Princess and the Frog Ray Laid Low *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 13. Martian King Asleep to Agent Xero Incredibles 2 Logos *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 14. Martian King Kidnaps Crystals 2 Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 15. Ponies of The Past Lion King *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 16. Another World Predator *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 17. Planning The Attack Forever After *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 18. King Nixels' True Nature Planet The Portal *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 19. Treasure Age 4 Continental Drift Teen Cave *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 20. To Be Friendship Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 21. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 22. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 23. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 24. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 25. Is Save of Madagascar Humboldti *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 26. Ending and The Beast Transformation [2017] Music & Lyric VideoEdit *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 1. Twilight and Wander's Song Upon a Time *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 2. Stand By Me, Grim Reaper, Wander, Billy, Star Butterfly, Mandy, Dipper Pines, Cute and Boyo & Pumbaa *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 3. The Ballad of King Nixel The Musical *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 4. Squint, La Chacas Squint and Hazbin Hotel Characters and The Beast Gaston [2017] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 5. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 6. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 7. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 8. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 9. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 10. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 11. *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 12. Movie Clips Song Lyrics Short Films Trailers Teaser Trailer Teaser 2 Teaser 3 Final Trailer Tv Spot Tv Spot 2 Sneak Peek Scripts Quotes Gallery Walt Disney Pictures Village Roadshow and Blizzard Entertainment Presents.png My Little Crossover Villains The Final Battle logo.png MLPCVTFB - Across the Egypt.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Bird Good morning, friend..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Oh my gosh,.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for There's something wrong..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Cause all my words..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle Frankie Foster and Jamie Meets Jenna and Hubie Foster.png MLPCVTFB - Cuts & Boyo Star Butterfly and Wander Stand by Me Song.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Cuts and Boyo in Night When the night has come..png MLPCVTFB - Star Butterfly says for Cuts and Boyo in Night and the land is dark..png MLPCVTFB - Cuts says for Star Butterfly in Night No, I won't be afraid..png MLPCVTFB - Boyo says for Cuts in Night Oh,.png MLPCVTFB - Grim Reaper says for Cuts and Boyo I won't be afraid..png MLPCVTFB - Billy says for Grim Reaper Just as long as you stand,.png MLPCVTFB - Dipper Mabel Pines Wendy Corduroy Grunkle Stan and Soos Ramirez Says for Billy Mandy and Grim Reaper Stand by me..png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle So darling,.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle Darling,.png MLPCVTFB - Sarah Corduroy reasons with her Father aftermath.png MLPCVTFB - Sarah Corduroy talks to her Father, Squint.png|"Father, I'm sorry for ever secretly betray you." Production credits Posters My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Final Battle Poster.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Final Battle Poster 2.png Characters Deleted Scenes MLPCVTFB - Charlie and Wally Wayne A Cut Above the Rest Song.png MLPCVTFB - Sky Japanese Song.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Agent Xero in Evil Castle Any moment now, Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Your Highness. from Agent Xero Gasp Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFB - Gasp Agent Xero says for King Nixel in Evil Castle Nixel. Deleted Scene.png Agent Xero locked in a cage.png Comic book series Prequels Concept Art Concept Song Opening Logos Promotions Release Date 2019 Trivia This is the first time Andrei meets her Andrei's Parents; (same way as Kion first-time meets his grandfather; Mufasa in The Lion Guard: The Return of the Roar). Jenna Foster's voice is equally the same as Webby Vanderquack's from Ducktales (2017) Hubie Foster's voice is equally the same as Huey's from Ducktales (2017) Closing Logos Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels